


Danse Rivale

by Satanders



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Dancing, Flirting, Foe Yay, M/M, Teasing, What-If, gay version
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Bruce Wayne fait son apparition à la soirée de Nygmatech. Edward essaye de l'impressionner, puis propose de danser.A son grand étonnement, Bruce accepte sa proposition.





	Danse Rivale

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe durant la soirée du triomphe d'Ed Nygma dans le film Batman Forever. Sa nouvelle invention fait un carton et il est devenu la coqueluche de Gotham, quand soudain, un Bruce Wayne apparaît, et c'est la confrontation...
> 
>   
J'ai été inspirée par [cet épisode du Nostalgia Critic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbxRYpuJqDU), et spécifiquement [le passage à 23:39](https://youtu.be/XbxRYpuJqDU?t=1428)

Après un échange de banalités au ton vaguement menaçant - Nygma avait clairement la volonté d'impressionner, mais Bruce restait totalement insensible, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir d'Edward de le dépasser - la musique entama un nouveau morceau et les yeux d'Ed s'éclairèrent. Avec un sourire goguenard, il tendit la main vers le couple lui faisant face.

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?"

La compagne de Bruce écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Il lui avait à peine adressé un regard de toute la rencontre, et d'ailleurs son regard était exclusivement porté sur Bruce. C'était une pique, destinée encore une fois à montrer à Bruce qui était le plus fort d'eux deux.

Bruce prit la main tendue d'un geste assuré.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il entraîna Edward sur la piste de danse.

Ce dernier reprit rapidement contenance et plaça une main sur la taille de ton partenaire, bien décidé à être celui qui conduit. Bruce le laissa faire, toujours stoic. Autour d'eux, les chuchotis fusaient.

Ils commencèrent à tourner, lentement, le temps de prendre leurs marques et s'accommoder du rythme de la musique.

Ed finit par ouvrir la bouche, le ton sérieux, trop sérieux pour ne pas révéler qu'au fond, il était surpris :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous accepteriez.

Bruce se contenta d'un éclair de sourire, un tressaillement du coin des lèvres qui donna à Ed un coup de chaud dans la nuque.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Ce n'est qu'une danse.

Edward s'efforça de chasser son trouble. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser.

\- Je...Oh vous pensiez surtout à garder la face ! Cela vous aurait humilié si votre partenaire m'avait choisi pour...

Bruce le coupa brusquement mais sans hausser le ton. Comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

\- Edward. Vous me marchez sur le pied.

Le scientifique sursauta, gêné, mais son ego reprit vite le dessus :

\- Pard...AH et alors ?

L'héritier Wayne sourit à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Il avait presque l'air de s'amuser et cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Ed en frémit, incapable de ne pas ressentir la même admiration, la même intensité nerveuse que lors de leur première rencontre à son labo. Il était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors si vous ne savez pas danser je peux vous apprendre.

Ed rougit. C'était une tentative de flirt, non ?

-....Vous êtes vraiment...exactement tel que votre réputation le clame.

La voix tranquille, Bruce demanda sans avoir l'air vraiment intéressé par la réponse :

\- Et que dit-elle ?

\- Que vous êtes un charmeur invétéré à qui nul ne résiste, répondit Nygma en serrant les dents.

Il détestait s'entendre admettre que son rival était attirant. Mais en même temps, il commençait à trouver plaisant de se prêter au jeu de la séduction. Car il y avait une étincelle entre eux, c'était indubitable. Bruce devait bien le sentir, lui aussi...

Ce dernier répondit d'une voix grave et douce comme du velours :

\- Eh bien...la preuve que non.

Après une minute entière, Ed se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé. Il était hypnotisé par la forme de sa bouche et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il mit un moment à déchiffrer ce que Bruce venait de dire.

\- Hein ?

Tout à fait sérieux, Bruce répondit très calmement - le contraire de ce que ressentait Nygma, vraiment :

\- Vous semblez plutôt bien résister. À ce stade, quelqu'un d'autre aurait sûrement déjà passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour me laisser prendre le lead. Aïe !

Edward lui avait encore marché sur le pied par erreur. Cette fois, c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Bruce Wayne devait être un bien piètre psychologue pour penser qu'il laissait de marbre son partenaire. Ou alors Ed réussissait à cacher son émotion bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Une vague d'embarras le submergea et il balbutia :

\- Désolé !

Puis il s'étrangla quand Bruce lui répondit par un clin d’œil :

\- Bah, la salle pullule de cireurs de pompe, je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à les faire nettoyer.

C'était magique. Il était en train de danser avec Bruce Wayne, son corps et son visage tout proche de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne, à la fois virile et discrète, et son souffle tiède contre son oreille. Il n'aurait jamais cru, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'il puisse lui arriver une chose pareille.

\- Vous êtes vraiment surprenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi.

\- Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ?

Ed grimaça.

\- Froid. Moralisateur.

Bruce eut enfin une réaction d'étonnement. Il haussa un sourcil élégant - toujours impeccable, toujours parfait, et Edward le haïssait totalement pour ça, et pour l'excitation que cela faisait naître dans le creux de son ventre :

\- Parce que je vous ai dis que manipuler les ondes cérébrales des gens était mal ? Ed roula des yeux avec agacement.

\- Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal. C'est une question de pouvoir. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous en êtes là où vous en êtes parce que vous êtes un boyscout.

Le regard de Bruce s'assombrit, et un frisson d'appréhension courut le long du dos de Nygma. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard, même après avoir découpé des centaines de photos de lui dans les magazines.

\- Et pourtant..., commença Bruce, avant de s'interrompre. Oh, je crois avoir vu un flash. J'espère que vous êtes prêt à faire la une des tabloïds.

Son ton était redevenu léger et Edward fut ravi de cette diversion. Il reprit confiance en lui et bomba le torse.

\- Pourquoi, vous craignez la concurrence ?

Il cherchait à le taquiner, pourtant Bruce ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il répondit avec lassitude :

\- Non, à vrai dire ça me ferait un peu de repos...

L'air sur lequel il dansait s'éteignit progressivement et ils cessèrent de se balancer en voyant les couples autour d'eux se séparer sous les applaudissements de la foule.

\- La musique est finie..., constata Ed avec un brin de tristesse.

Bruce se détacha de lui.

\- C'était...fort sympathique, dit-il, faisant s'accélérer sensiblement le pouls d'Edward.

Immédiatement, la compagne de Bruce reprit son bras en fusillant Ed du regard. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir apprécié de s'être fait voler son partenaire.

Cela fit sourire Edward et il lança :

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous prendre au mot et demander des cours particuliers.

Bruce était sur le point de s'éloigner mais il se retourna vers Nygma pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

\- Si vous prenez cela au sérieux, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Bonne soirée Monsieur Nygma.

Puis le couple se glissa parmi les badauds et les journalistes qui piaillaient en essayant d'attirer leur attention.

Ed laissa son regard dériver, avant de reprendre vivement conscience de lui-même. Il secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Merde merde merde merde !!!

Sa complice se rapprocha, et demanda d'une voix candide 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nygma se cacha le visage d'une main, écarlate :

\- Rien ! Allons danser !

Et il se détourna.


End file.
